My little short stories: Chronicles of Ponyland
by Paradise the Librarian
Summary: After a long delay, here's the next chapter of short stories from my pony universe, covering all sorts of Ponies! snapshots into the lives of equines, from Hoofklaido to Bright Valley!
1. Chapter 1

Horror in Hoofkaido, part one

 _Greetings to all of my loyal readers, Tornado the historian here. Within these pages, you shall find short adventures of the many ponies of Ponyland; one story from each of our federation's great kingdoms. From Fort Rainbow dash to Bright valley, from the Royal Paradise to Bright Valley. I will give you a sample of the adventures that challenge each of the kingdoms in Ponyland. For our first little tale, we shall turn to the oriental land of Hoofkaido. This is the tale of a great anfd heroic rescue mission, where three equines took on a dangerous beast, and triumphed over a great magical evil._

Hoofkaido was always so very beautiful this time of year.

During the previous visits he had made in his youth, Rocky had always found Hoofkaido to be a pleasant place; beautiful zen gardens, elegant pagodas, and well- maintained temples. The season's colorful cherry blossoms were coming off the trees, and spiraling down upon ponies like a gentle rain of lace. It was a beautiful paradise, that was the perfect blending of civilization and nature, that felt in total balance between the ponies and their environment.

And this visit was no exception. All around him, the bustling sights and sounds of the Hoofkaidian marketplace were a wonder to behold. Merchants in kimonos and Yukatas sold their wares, while earth pony samurai and unicorn shugenja trotted through the streets, happily chatting about their the day. As the son of a prominent and prosperious Daimyo from the outlying territories, Rocky felt perfectly at home among these proud equines. But the young orange stallion, with the yellow and red mane and rising sun cutie mark, still seemed to stand out from the city ponies around him.

"Um, excuse me?" Rock stopped, and asked several passerby ponies. "Does anyone know the quickest route to Maredo castle?"

The mares and stallions whom he stopped each simply responded with a polite bow, and an apology of 'gomen nasai'. Rocky wanders around in confusion for several minutes. Then, a strange-looking translucent Pegasus mare in samurai armor came quietly trotting up behind the daimyo's son. The blue pony with a yellow and red mane gently tapped the young stallion on the shoulder with her hoof, and Rocky nearly jumped out of her coat in surprise.

"Excuse me, Rocky-san?" The Pegasus Samurai bowed to him in greeting. "My name is Starglow, and I have been sent from the palace by the shogun, she is eagerly expecting you."

"Oh! You startled me!" The stallion nearly jumped in surprise. Looking over the pony with the yellow piano cutie mark." By all means, Lady Starglow, lead the way!"

The mare led Rocky towards towards the large pagoda-covered palace, and entered through the large, Torii gate at the front. Passing into the central pagoda's main audience chamber, the stallion found himself before a pink mare, dressed in the armor of the Shogun, and sitting in the seiza position. The daimyo's son bowed low before the pony with the white mane, tail and snowflake cutie mark, showing the utmost respect.

"Honorable Shogun Yukijoro." Rocky greeted her humbly. "I was happy to hear you summons from my father's court. So I have come before you, to see how I may be of service to the ponies of Hoofkaido."

"Ahhh, _Omo_ Rocky. It is a pleasure to see you again, my servant." Yuki smiled, motioning with her hoof for Rocky to rise. "I am pleased you have answered my summons so quickly. I have called you here to aid in a most difficult problem, that now threatens the Hoofkaido shogunate."

The Shogun motioned to one of her servants, who brought over a kettle of tea, and pored each of the ponies a cup. Both Omo and the shogun raised their cups in ritualistic fashion, before taking a sip. After they had finished the tea ceremony, Yukijoro began to speak.

"I suppose you have heard of my husband, the noble lord Jazu?" The shogun pointed a hoof at a woodcut print on the wall, displaying a blue stallion, with a blue mane and trumpet cutie mark. "He is a popular performer and shijin, who has been touring the local communities in the Hoofkaido shogunate."

"I have met him before, my lady, yes." Rocky nodded, sipping his tea. "He performed at my father's court a few years past, we did greatly enjoy his trumpet playing skills. Is the reason you called me here tied to your husband?"

"Indeed, I have summoned you here in order to locate my beloved spouse, for he has gone missing." Yukijoro replied, setting down the tea she held in her hooves. "He disappeared from a village in the hinterlands of the north, near the unicorn run. That is the territory of a fierce red oni, who is known to grab ponies for his own amusement."

"A red oni... a most dangerous foe. The other Ponyland kingdoms call them ogre mages." Rocky nodded gravely. "They wield great and powerful magics, and beings capable of only the worst possible kinds of evil."

"Indeed, that is why I have summoned you, Omo Rocky. You are one of our nation's most skilled shugenjas." The shogun replied. "I wanted you and Starglow, the most loyal samurai in my court. I want the two of you to journey to the frigid north, and recover my beloved spouse."

"Then I shall do my best to rescue lord Jazu, my lady." Rocky replied, bowing again. "No matter where your husband is, we shall find him, and bring him home."

"I agree, my lady. Rocky-san and I will begin our journey on the morrow." Starglow agreed. "There is a village of Kirin halfway towards the oni's cave. We can use that place for a stopover, rest and gather supplies and information."

"Then go, my servants, may good fortune smile upon you during your honorable mission." Yuki dismissed them, as the two trotted out of the castle's audience chamber. "And may the eyes of the great B'zekre always watch over you both!"


	2. Chapter 2

Horror in Hoofkaido, part two

The two ponies set out from Hoofkaido, taking the pathways that led north to the oni's cave. They spent the time happily chatting, passing by a small waterfall and a stream. On this early leg of their journey, they passed several interesting ponies; from a unicorn monk with a basket over his head, to a group of traveling kabuki performers. All of these ponies of the road greeted the two equines, and chatted with them like old friends, making the journey a lot easier for the shugenja and the samurai.

Making their way north, the two ponies trotted through the forests of the unicorn run. Starglow and Rocky slowly made their way down the winding and overgrown path, cautiously looking around for any potential threat coming out of the darkness. Both samurai and shugenja felt the shadows and despair closing in on them, and the usual life and light that filled the lands of Hoofkaido was entirely absent in these ominous border lands.

"This doesn't feel right, there is darkness in the very air." Rocky whispered, as he and the mare trotted along. "I feel the corruption all around us... we are being watched."

"I can feel it too, Rocky-san. The dark chi is swirling all around us like a shadowy cloud." Starglow reached for her katana with her hoof. "There are dangerous enemies nearby, just waiting for their chance to strike from the shadows to destroy us."

Rocky suddenly stopped dead in his tracks, raising his hoof to stop the samurai mare. The two stood there, staring silently into the shadows for several minutes, as they both felt the darkness draw in closer and closer. Starglow drew her sword, and Rocky began to silently chant a charged spell, as a pair of glowing eyes appeared from deep within the trees. Both ponies stared at the mysterious figure for several tense and terrifying moments, before the shadowy form suddenly lunged at the two ponies, brandishing extremely sharp claw, a look of murder in his eyes.

"RAAAAWK!" The angry bird man cried out, slashing away at the two ponies with his twin short swords.

"LOOK OUT!" Rocky cried out, as the two ponies dove in different directions, to avoid their attackers. "Starglow, watch your back, it's a Tengu!"

Starglow gazed at the creature in disgust; a large humanoid crow, wearing a black gi, and carrying a pair of short naginata swords. The bird-man lunged at the Pegasus Samurai, who raised her katana and blocked the attacker's twin blades. "The red oni must have heard about our quest, and sent these buzzards to stop us!"

"Gaaah! Get off of me!" Rocky cried out, kicking away another Tengu, who pounced on him from the bushes. "They're coming after us! And they're everywhere!"

Several more of the bird-man ninjas dropped down from the trees, aiming their bows, and opening fire upon the pair of equines. Starglow deflected several arrows from the left with her sword, while Rocky chanted a prayer that created a thin wall of ice, blocking the arrows from the right as they shattered it. Starglow slashed away at the angry tengu, while Rocky launched several small lightning bolts at the tengus, both attacks driving the bird-men back. But as even more tengus emerged from the trees, swarming over the pair of already struggling equines.

"Starglow, I believe there are too many of them!" Rocky yelled, as the two ponies stood back-to-back. "We need some way to drive the flock back!"

"Hmmm, I may have an idea." The Samurai replied, opening up her wings. "I'm going to take to the skies, shugenja. Cover me with your magic."

Rocky nodded, and Starglow took to the skies. The tengu opened their wings and flew after her, firing arrows and slashing iwth their foot talons. Rocky used his magic to fire ice arrow after ice arrow, knocking the attacking bird men away, until Starglow got high enough to unleash her secret weapon.

"Foul tengu! So, you refuse to leave us alone, eh?" The samurai snarled, rising to a height where all of the tengu could see here. "Then please allow me to shed some light upon your terrible folly!"

FZASH! A bright light flashed out from the samurai's body, lighting up the sky with a blinding flash. The tengu were temporarily blinded, allowing Rocky to fire a powerful gust of magical wind, sending the squawking tengu flying off in every direction.

"RAAAAWK!" One of the bird-men wailed, as he and his companions scattered into the clouds.

"Huh, I guess they have had enough." Starglow gasped for breath, as she came in for a landing beside the stallion. "The rest of our journey to the kirin village should be free of incident."

"That flash of light you created back there... that was incredible!" Rocky replied in awe, and he and the samurai started trotting along the path again. "You're a glow n' show pony, aren't you? One of the mares who can generate bioluminescent light from your bodies!"

"Yes, that is correct. We use the blinding light to stun enemies and predators." The Pegasus replied proudly. "But I'm not the only one with a trick up my hoof, am I? Those shugenja spells of yours are quite handy. I'm still amazed an earth pony can wield magic like that!"

"Thank you, but it's not actually spell casting." Rocky stated, as they continued to trot along. "We shugenja pray to the spirits to turn the elements in out favor, and the spirits give us the ability to bend the forces of nature to our will with earth pony chi."

"Still, it's a very effective ability. One that could prove very useful to us on our adventure." Starglow pointed out. "Perhaps that is why the shogun sent us on this mission together, in order to accomplish such an impossible task."

Rocky nodded, as the two ponies continued on down the path. It wasn't long before the forest began to look and feel alive again, as color and vibrancy returned to the world around them with each step. Soon, the birds began to sing in the trees again, and they could see the animals scurrying about through the woods once more.

"I believe we are approaching the kirin village." The samurai stated, as she and Rocky gazed at their surroundings. "They are a kind and truth-telling race of pony, so they should be happy to help us."

Soon, the two ponies heard a rustling in the trees, and the samurai and shugenja took a fighting stance again. Suddenly, several pony-looking creatures, with crooked horns and scales like a dragon on their bodies, emerged from the foliage.

"Huh, what do you know." Rocky stated, a smile crossing his face. "I do believe we have found the ponies that we were looking for."

"Greetings travelers." The tallest of the dragon-like ponies smiled, trotting forward to greet their visitors. "Welcome to the village of the kirin."


	3. Chapter 3

Horror in Hoofkaido, part three

The two ponies trotted into the Kirin village, looking around at all of the wonders surrounding them. Small, low houses with tiled roofs and sliding paper doors. Rocky and Starglow passed several gorgeous rock gardens, and with some beautiful koi fish ponds. Crossing over a small bridge towards the center of the village, they noticed several kirin working at their gardens, and others working on woodcuts and watercolor paintings. But when a kirin stallion at the village meeting house saw the ponies coming, he galloped up the ladder into the village tower, and began ringing the village bell to summon the other kirin to the town's center.

One of the kirin, far taller than the others, trotted up to greet the two visitors, smiling warmly at Rocky and Starglow.

"Welcome, travelers! We are pleased to welcome you to our humble village." The white mare with a flaming-haired mane bowed her head to the newcomers. "My name is Taobao, and I am the village _jonin_ of this community. Please, tell us the purpose of your visit, and what we may do to make your stay more pleasant."

"We thank you for your hospitality, honorable Taobao." The Pegasus samurai replied, inclining her head towards the Kirin mare. "My companion and I are on a most noble quest, in order to rescue a pony who has been abducted by a most diabolical and sinister oni. Let me tell you the sordid and tragic tale of how this occurred..."

As Starglow told the Kirin their story, Rocky couldn't help but gaze at the tall, strong, and beautiful Kirin named Taobao. Her gorgeous eyes, her luxurious mane... the earth pony wondered if he was looking at a goddess, or some kind of heavenly being who had stepped down from the heavens. The words the two mares were saying were lost on the shugenja's ears, as he stared as if he were in a trance.

"...so, that's why we've come to your village, honorable Taobao." Starglow finished her tale, bowing to the village _jonin_ again. "And we would appreciate any guidance or wisdom you could giver us on this matter. Isn't that right, Rocky?" When she failed to hear a response, Starglow looked back at the stallion, and saw how Rocky was lost in his own dreamy thoughts. "Uhhh, Rocky? Aren't we grateful for their help?"

"Huh? Oh yeah! Right, right..." The shugenja replied, snapping back to reality. "Lady Taobao, we are eternally grateful for your hospitality and kindness. Hoofkaido and it's ponies shall be eternally in your debt."

Taobao slowly nodded, her gaze locked with Rocky's. The two ponies stared into each other's eyes for several minutes, as if an unspoken conversation was going on between the two. After several minutes, Taobao turned towards the kirin of her village, and spoke;

"My fellow kirin, I have decided to formally request that our guests that they remain with us here for the night." The kirin leader exclaimed, her eyes sweeping over her fellow villagers. "We shall show them a night of hospitality, before they continue on their perilous quest."

The other kirin all bowed, and guided the two visiting ponies towards the village's inn, and served them some of the most delicious dishes the ponies had ever tasted. After a prayer to their respective kamis, both ponies picked up their chopsticks (Starglow with the tips of her wings, and Rocky with his shugenja magic) and began to eat the delicious foods right in front of them. Rocky devoured four entire plates of yakisoba, downing several glasses of imported Dream Valley cola as he ate. While Starglow quietly enjoyed a plate full of sushi, along with a warm cup of chai tea.

"MMMM, this food is delicious!" Rocky exclaimed, finishing his bowl of noodles. "These kirin are such amazing cooks!"

"Yes, they can prepare quite a delicious meal." Starglow agreed. "That's the best cup of tea I've had in a very long time."

Then the two ponies were then treated to a performance of bunraku theater, where they watched an elaborate puppet show. The kirin puppeteers were completely invisible, using a combination of levitation and hoof movements to carry out the elaborate performance. The bunraku performance told the story of a village of kirin who had given up their ability to speak to maintain harmony, and how two ponies from Equestria had shown them the way to work out their anger without burying their emotions. After the performance, Rocky and Starglow gave the performers a moment of respectful silence to show their appreciation.

After the performance was concluded, Starglow went out to speak with several kirin, while Rocky went out to sit under the stars. Soon, Taobao came out to sit beside the stallion, gazing up at the stars with him.

"It is quite beautiful out here, is it not?" The kirin spoke up, breaking the silence. "Like a million glowing lanterns, all hanging in the sky amidst the clouds."

"Yes, it is quite an amazing sight." Rocky sighed, continuing to look skyward. "It can almost make a pony forget all of the troubles down here on the cold, unforgiving earth."

"You carry a great burden of pain with you, I can sense it radiating from your aura." She spoke up, putting a hoof on the stallion's shoulder. "Is it the quest that has been placed upon you, or is something far deeper troubling you, Rocky-san?"

" _Hai_ , that is part of the problem, but only part." He replied, closing his eyes. "All of my life, I have been trained by my clan to be a shugenja wizard, to work in service to Hoofkaido's shogun. My _giri_ to the shogunate leaves little time for hobbies, amusements, or personal time. Because of this, my duties as shugenja are my life, and there are times that I wish for more."

"I can relate to that... when I inherited the position of village _jonin_ from my mother, it left little time for any kind of amusement or personal enjoyment for myself. It is a rare moment when I can even take the time, to come out and enjoy a magnificent view such as this."

Rocky thoguht for a moment, then looked over at her. "Why don't you and the other kirin come and help us tomorrow, Taobao-chan? Surely the shogun would reward you and your village greatly for your assistance. And your kirin magic could be a valuable asset in the conflict ahead."

" _Gomen nasai_ , Rocky-san. But we Kirin cannot go into battle, for anger and rage can turn us into terrible monsters far worse than your most terrifying nightmares." Taobao stared at him sadly, putting a tender hoof on his face. "I do not wish for you to see me that way, my _nōburu taneuma_." She stood up, and bowed to him politely. " _Oyasumi_ , Rocky-san, may you have the sweetest of dreams."

The kirin mare trotted away into the night, leaving the silent, but still stoic, shugenja all alone in the darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

Horror in Hoofkaido, part four

The two ponies pressed on, following the winding path away from the village, and towards the direction of the oni's cave. the path started to grow dark and ominous once more, as the samurai and shugenja approached the _Maisō-chi_ burial grounds of the kirin. While Rocky, who had gone through extensive training on matters of the supernatural, was unaffected by the dead leaves and grass that surrounded them, he noticed Starglow was greatly unnerved my the dark and foreboding look of the surrounding countryside.

"Do not fear, noble samurai. The spirit sin this place cannot harm you." The shugenja reassured her. "The deceased ancestors of the Kirin in the graveyard ahead, are well attended by their descendants in the village. They will not attack us as _èguǐ_ , the terrible spirits with a ravenous hunger."

"I do not fear the dead, who sleep in the cemetery ahead." Starglow replied, trying to suppress her fear. "It is the demon minions the oni will send after us- the _yokai_. they are the reason I am afraid of this last leg of our journey."

"True, we may not be able to overcome such powerful foes, if they were to try and attack us." Rocky agreed. "We must be careful, as we trot through this sacred cemetery."

Starglow and Rocky trotted forward, passing through a large torii gate, and entered a large area, filled with small stones clustered closely together, the names of each family and clan etched onto their respective stones in kanji characters, along with each clan's _mon_ crest. As the passed by the gravestones, both ponies turned, bowed to the graves, and clapped their front hooves together in a sign of respect to the dead. But as they continued on their way through the dark and fog cloud that covered the _Maisō-chi_ cemetery, several small blue flames began to appear above the grave, and danced all around the graveyard. Then, the two ponies began to hear the whispers of the dead krin;

 _"Turn back, there is great danger ahead!"_

 _"Yes, turn back, warriors of Hoofkaido! The yoaki are very near!"_

 _"Beware, Samurai! Beware, shugenja! Only death awaits you ahead!"_

"Rocky-san, what's going on?" The Pegasus asked. "Where are all of those voices coming from?"

"It's the _hitodama_ , the fiery spirits of the kirin ancestors!" The shugenja exclaimed. "They are trying to warn us of danger nearby!"

As the two ponies reached the edge of the cemetery, they were attacked by two of the most bizarre creatures ponykind had ever seen; what appeared to be two living umbrellas, hopping around on one human leg, each with a single eye and a tmouth with a tongue dangling out.

"Ahhh, Kasa-obakes!" Starglow cried out, as she drew her Katana, slashing as one of the umbrella demons leaped out of the way. "Why in the name of B'zekre do such weird yokai even exist?"

"Hard to say, Starglow-chan." Rocky replied, as one of the Kasa-obakes tried to lick him with it's acidic tongue, burning his yukata. "Perhaps the kami were drunk when they fashioned these umbrella demons."

The two yokai kicked both of the ponies backwards, sending them slamming back into the stones, and causing Starglow to drop her katana. The mare barely avoided the attacking yokai's tongue, flying out of the way of it's acid attack. Spinning around, the samurai drew her wakizashi, and stabbed the umbrella demon straight in it's singular eye. The yokai screamed in agony, hopping around as black blood squirted out of it's wounded eye. As the one Kasa-obake fell over dead at the Samurai's hooves, the other umbrella demon lunged at Rocky with it's sharpened top.

"Foul _yokai_ of the underworld!" Rocky declared, lunging at his opponent.. "For the crime of attacking us, I condemn you to the fires of _jigoku_ for all eternity!"

Reaching into his saddlebag with his hoof, the shugenja pulled out an _ofuda_ scroll; a small sheet of paper, with the name of a particular kami inscribed upon it's surface. infused with magic by Hoofkaido's miko priestesses. Leaping towards the attacking yokai, the stallion slapped the small scroll on the Kasa-obake, freezing the yokai in place. Pulling out his _Chokutō_ sword (the weapon of a choice for a shugenja, who were forbidden to wield a katana or wakazashi), and struck down the umbrella demon.

"Starglow-chan, are you all right?" Rocky asked, running up to help the samurai up. "Those umbrella demons were waiting for us, just like the tengu."

"Which means the oni knows we are on our way, and is trying to stop us from reaching his cave." Starglow stood up, and motioned for the shugenja to follow her. "Come on, we'd best keep going, if we are going to reach the cave before sunset."

The pair of ponies left the cemetery far behind them, and soon came to a raging river, at the base of a mountain range.

"Hm, looks like there is a means of crossing here." Starglow motioned, pointing a hoof towards a rickety old bridge. "We should be able to cross here."

But as the two ponies approached the bridge, several green and scaly figures popped out of the water, leaping onto the bridge in front of the samurai and shugenja.

"Halt, ponies!" One of the turtle-like yokai hissed, his fangs and claws bared at the equines. "Return the way you came, for the yokai of the kappa clan shall not let you pass!"

Starglow began to draw her sword, but Rocky raised a hoof to stop her. "Don't worry, my lady. I know how to handle a kappa."

Trotting up to the small army kappa, and did a deep bow. "Noble kappa, we are honored that you are the one to attack us. Will you not all return my respect, and bow back to me in kind?"

Seeing the pony bowing and being so polite, the kappa were compelled by their sense of honor to bend over, and return the bow. Just as soon as the kappa had bent over, the water in the small bowls on top of their heads immediately spilled out, killing all of the kappas instantly.

"Some yokai are so easy to trick and overcome." Rocky chuckled, as he and Starglow crossed the bridge. "Now, we'd better hurry, the oni's cave is just a few kilometers ahead!"


	5. Chapter 5

Horror in Hoofkaido, part five

As the pair of ponies approached the ominous-looking cave, both began to feel a chill in the air as they trotted towards the darkness within. Mist and smoke poured out of the entrance, punctuated by the occasional flash of light and ominous roar. Rocky hesitated just outside of the cave, saying a silent prayer to almighty B'zekre and all the kami in _Takama-ga-hara_ (heaven) that they would survive the terrible ordeal ahead.

"I see the worry in your eyes, Rocky-san." Starglow commented, putting a hoof on his shoulder. "Never fear, we are both brave warriors, and shall most certainly survive this battle, and rescue the Shogun's husband."

"I really hope you are correct, Starglow." The shugenja sighed, shaking his head. "May the fortunes smile upon us in this endeavor."

Taking a deep breath, the two ponies trotted into a cave, both on edge as they cautiously trotted into the cavern's shadowy mouth. Rocky chanted a prayer to Raijin, creating a glowing and sparking light that flew ahead of the two warriors, lighting the way. As they headed deeper into the oni's lair, the magic light revealed a most grisly sight decorating the cavern's stone walls.

"By the solar fires of Amaterasu... I can't believe it." The samurai muttered in horror. "Dead ponies... there are dead ponies everywhere!"

The walls were lined with the bodies of disemboweled ponies, all decapitated and disemboweled. Their bones and hides had been hung up ritualistically to decorate the beast's lair. Both Rocky and Starglow recoiled in horror from the extremely macabre scene.

"That barbarian... he captured, killed, and devoured all of these poor ponies!" Rocky stared in horror, not wanting to believe his own eyes. "Not only do we have to rescue the daimyo's husband, but we must destroy this vile monster, as well!"

"Who will be destroying, foolish little ponies?" A sinister voice roared, sending a shiver down the two hero's spines. "How dare you sniveling equines try to sneak into my lair! I shall enjoy tearing your miserable little bodies apart, before devouring you piece by piece!"

Both samurai and shugenja spun around, only to find themselves face-to-face with the most horrifying sight they had ever set their eyes upon. A towering, muscular horned figure with crimson skin stood behind them. The bearded humanoid carried a large spiked club, and wore a leopard skin loincloth covering his waist. The large behemoth glared down at the ponies, whom both knew right away what this beady-eyed giant actually was.

"Starglow, look out!" Rocky cried out, as the large demon raised his weapon over his head. "The the oni that horsenapped the shogun's husband!"

The oni brought his massive club smashing down into the cave floor, and the two ponies barely rolled out of the massive weapon's way. Starglow began flying around and around the oni's head, and the demon swung his club wildly at the attacking Pegasus. The samurai deftly dodged the attacks, spinning and rolling out of the way of the oni's flailing club. Starglow dove at the demon, kicking him in the jaw, and breaking one of the oni's teeth. Enraged, the crimson demon suddenly swung his club upward, slamming it into Starglow's body, and sending the mare flying into the cave wall, and knocking her senseless.

"STARGLOW!" Rocky cried out, charging at the demon. The shugenja quickly chanted a prayer to Susanoo, and a lightning bolt struck the oni straight in the chest, scarring the demon, and causing him to stumble backwards. With a roar, the oni charged up a powerful fireball spell, and hurling the flaming sphere at Rocky. The stallion was struck by the fireball, and was sent flying back into the wall beside Starglow, nearly knocking the shugenja out.

"Bwa ha ha! Foolish ponies!" The Oni roared, lumbering over to where the two still-groggy ponies lay. "Did you truly believe either one of you could stand up to my unlimited power? I shall greatly enjoy ripping you limb from limb, sucking the marrow your bones!"

But as the demon readied himself for the kill, a violent and angry voice came booming from behind where the monster stood.

"FOUL ONI!" A flaming pony-like shape roared, causing the demon to turn around in shock. "GET AWAY FROM THOSE TWO!I SHALL NOT ALLOW YOU TO HARM THEM!"

Surprising everyone, the angry nirik came barreling into the cave, tackling the oni to the ground. The demon tried several times to rise, but the burning horse-like creature sent several roaring walls of flame into the beast, keeping the demon off of it's feet. This allowed Starglow and rocky to get back on their hooves, and launch thier own attacks at the oni. Mad samurai sword slashes and shugenja elemental spells filled the air, driving the beast farther and farther back into the cave.

Turning to gaze at the Nirik who had come to their rescue, Rocky gave a soft smile. "Taobao! I knew you wouldn't abandon us to this monstrous beast! Thank you for coming to our rescue!"

"I couln't just leave you to die!" Taobao replied, turning back into kirin form briefly, to speak to the stallion. "Now come on, let's send this this beast back to King Enma's domains in the underworld, where it belongs!"

The battle with the oni was fierce, as Starglow stabbed it with her blades several times, and Rocky threw lightning bolts and ice spears at the demon. Taobao kept up a wall of flame to prevent the demon from escaping. The oni fought back, smashing his club, hurling fireballs, and even trying to change shape to confuse the trio. But the ponies fought back, throwing everything they had at the demon, finally bringing the beast crashing down to the cave floor.

"Argaaaahhh!" The oni wailed in anguish, as his legs gave out from all of the battle wounds. "Curse you infernal ponies!"

"Foul oni, you will never again torment another innocent victim!" Starglow lunged forward, her body flashing a bright blue in anger, as she plunged her blade into the demon's heart. "Now, return to the underworld, and trouble the world of mortals no longer!"

There was a howl of anguish, and the oni disappeared in a large explosion of smoke and fire, leaving the three exhausted equines in the cave, trying to catch their breaths after such a fierce battle.

"It appears we managed to slay the beast." Rocky noted, as he stood up once again. "Now we have to hurry, and see if and see if Lord Jazu is still alive."

"Sure enough, they found the missing royal consort tied up in one of the oni's closets. along with several other ponies the oni had not yet gotten around to eating. Most of the ponies, including lord Jazu, were starved and dehydrated from their captivity with the demon.

"We should take them back to my village, where my fellow kirin cad give them water, food, and sustenance." Taobao noted, as she and rocky trotted along together, leading the weary ponies out of the cave at a slow pace. "Then you two can take them back to the capital."

"I would like that very much, lady Taobao." Rocky smiled, leaning his head against the kirin mare as they trotted along. "I think I would very much like spending more time with you. And I bet I could come to visit your village more often, after this adventure is over!"

"Oh brother, that stallion's head is in the clouds again!" Stawglow sighed and laughed, following along at the tail end of the marching line of rescued ponies. "Hmmm, I wonder if there is an unattached kirin stallion back at Taobao's village I could meet..."

And as the ponies trotted away from the horrible cave, the morning sun began to come up over the horizon, signalling the dawn of another day in Hoofkaido.


End file.
